This Means War
by Elna11
Summary: Lara Croft sends for Victor Sullivan to come to her Surrey mansion immediately... But another Tomb Raider accompanies him. What is in store for our 2 favourite explorers? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry I haven't written anything in AGES, but I have had absolutely NO inspiration lately. Don't worry, I haven't givven up on The Cursed Innocent yet :). But I was playing Uncharted 3 earlier and had an urge to do a cross-over with Tomb Raider, so yeah... don't be lazy, please review and follow. Cookies for all! :P**_  
_**No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_(Lara's perspective)_

My morning started to the frantic calling of Winston. There was someone on the phone, and they seemed to be rather important if it couldn't be left until later. I pulled my dressing gown round my shoulders and opened my bedroom door. Winston held the phone out in front of him, and whispered "Urgent, ma'am. Couldn't wait, apparently."  
I smiled at him sarcastically, still half asleep.  
"This is Lara Croft speaking, who is this?" I asked.  
"Ah, Ms. Croft. I thought I'd never get the pleasure of hearing your voice." It was Rosaline Humphries, a woman in which I had left a message for yesterday.  
"Miss Humphries, you understand that it is only quarter to 6 in the morning."  
"Yes, Ms. Croft, but I thought this was important."  
"It is. Now, would you possibly be able to get a hold of a man, who goes by the name of Victor Sullivan? He has something I want."  
"I should be able to, Miss. Where should I tell him to go, if he asks?" She responded in a crisp American accent.  
I told her my address, and that he should come as soon as possible. I am _not_ a patient girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**More, this time from Nate's POV. Goodnight people! Don't be lazy, please review and follow. Cookies for all! :P**_  
_**No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

_(Nate's POV)_

"So who was that?" I asked, watching Sully emerge from the other room. We were in a cheap hotel in Utah for a few days, before we left to visit Cutter and Chloe in England.  
"Ah, just some lady asking me to go to England to see some stuck-up aristocrat." He lit a cigar and took a long drag from it.  
"What lady? And what stuck-up aristocrat?" I was just too damn curious for my own good.  
"Who cares? We're going to London to see Charlie and Chloe. Not to visit some minor royalty." Sully shrugged, breathing out heavy puffs of smoke.  
"I'd still like to know who this snob is anyway. Why would he want you anyway?" I sat down on the beat-up old couch in front of him.  
"It's actually a 'she'. And it's a snob who goes by the name of 'Ms. Croft'." He corrected me.  
"Wow, Sully. Since when did you turn down the opportunity to go and see a rich woman?" I teased.  
"God damn it, kid. Why do you have to put everything like that?"  
"Hey, you're the one who's a dirty old man, Sully. Not me," I held up my hands. "And anyway. Isn't that Ms. Croft person an explorer as well? You know, the one who supposedly found Bigfoot and a few dinosaurs a few years back?" I took a swig of beer from a bottle that was standing on the table next to me.  
"Hey, fine, kid. If you wanna go, we'll go. But we are still going to Charlie, OK?"  
"K."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, but I've had really bad writer's block. Thankyou for everyone's reviews so far :)! Don't be lazy, please review and follow. Cookies for all! :P**_  
_**No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

(Lara's POV)

I heard a little knock on the door. It's about 9:30am, so I if it's them, they are about an hour early. I was still drying my hair after a long shower. I opened the door a little, and peeped my eyes round the door. Winston was standing there.  
"They're here, ma'am. I've sent them to their rooms." He stated.  
"OK Winston. I'm just getting changed." I replied.  
Shutting the door behind me, I suddenly heard a loud thud across the hallway. I threw on some dark jeans and a black tank top, and plaited my long brown hair. I stepped out the door and was greeted by a man about my height, maybe taller, who looked to be in his early thirties. He was a little red in the face and his dark hair hung in his eyes. He quickly brushed back his hair and smiled a sly little grin. He seemed to be looking me over.  
"So, as I have not been informed already, may I acquire your name?" I folded my arms and held my head a little higher.  
"Drake. Nathan Drake," He took my hand and kissed it. "But, you can call me Nate. What's your name?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. I drew my hand back quickly and smiled sarcastically. "_Mr. _Drake, it's a pleasure to meet you. But don't get comfortable. I don't take well to people like you," I flicked my hair behind my shoulder and finished by saying, "And my name is Lara Croft. But, you can call me Ms. Croft." I mocked him, and flaunted past him down the stairs.


End file.
